Romeo and Juliet: Final Fantasy Style
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Squall is Romeo. But what's this? Cloud's Juliet? YES! Throw in a disgruntled ex, a perverted best friend, and a secret crush, and you've got a recipe for some beautiful yaoi!
1. The Prologue

_Romeo and Juliet_- Final Fantasy Style

The Prologue

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; _

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end_, _naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_-William Shakespeare, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_


	2. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

Act 1

_Scene 1_

The door to the classroom flew open, and in ran their teacher, making flowery hand movements. "Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?"

A boy sitting in the back of the room put his book down for no more than a second, then put it back up again hurriedly, turning red.

Nobody knew it, but the man standing in the front of the classroom was his father. It was noticeable, but not incredibly; they both had the same long brown hair and their facial structures were similar. The only thing different was that his father had the last name of Loire while he was Leonhart.

Squall Leonhart was the exact opposite of his father, Laguna Loire, personality wise. Laguna was clumsy, shy with women, and completely loveable. Squall was cold, reclusive, and difficult to talk to. He didn't even know why he had taken drama this year. Nine months with his father, performing in front of people? He doubted he would be able to make it that long. It was only the second month and he was already sick of the class.

Another thing Squall knew was that he had no self-esteem whatsoever. His father, a once famous independent actor who was still being asked for autographs by girls, outshone him in everything without even trying.

Despite his unfriendly exterior, Squall attracted friends like a dead animal attracts flies. Since he attended an all boy's school, Squall was lacking in friends of the opposite gender, but had managed to get his entire drama class to like him. Well, that is, all of them but one.

Seifer Almasy was blonde, blue-eyed, and obnoxious. Squall and him had gotten into a fight while training with sabres their sophomore year, and now had identical, if running in opposite directions, scars running across their faces.

They had hated each other ever since then, and were involved in confrontations at least once a week, despite the chiding from their teachers.

Squall glanced over at Seifer, who sneered at him angrily. Laguna saw this and sighed. "Seifer, Squall, stop giving each other death glares and pay attention to me."

Seifer looked at Laguna innocently. "Sir?"

"You're all aware of who William Shakespeare is, right?"

There was scattered nodding, and Laguna smiled. "Well, did you know that around the time Shakespeare was writing his plays, it was illegal for women to appear on stage?"

"No."

"Well, it was. Thus, _men_ played the roles of women. Since we're in a primarily male institution, our only major grade for this year will be pulling off an original version of Romeo and Juliet. Actually, it will count as three major grades. The students who have the highest grades from each of my two periods will be co-stars as Romeo and Juliet. Your role will be decided on your grade and, of course, your disposition. I will tell you your roles tomorrow.

"I'm not going to lie to you. There are three lip-locks in this play, and Romeo and Juliet are teenagers. Hell, Juliet's just turning fourteen. There's also a scene when they're in bed together. So, I want you to be prepared for anything and everything." He locked eyes with Squall, who quickly turned away.

Laguna grinned. "And, for those of you who will be receiving female roles, you will be in full drag during this production."

A few boys in the class groaned. "Damn..."

"If you don't want to do this, then get out of the class. All of our time and energy will be focused on this activity."

The bell rang soon after that, and there was the immediate shuffling of papers and backpacks.

Squall left the room, staring at his feet as he went. He was almost to his next class when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked up. Irvine Kinneas, the man standing behind him, was tall, handsome, and wore a cowboy hat. He was grinning down at Squall, his eyes glinting cheerfully. "So, man, what do you think about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"I think it's stupid. Now stop touching me and go to class."

Irvine, who was used to this kind of treatment from Squall, merely kept talking. "You know, it doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. At least, if I don't get girl's part."

"You're too tall to play a chick. Now go away."

"So we'll be practicing with people from Loire's other period? I've never met any of them."

"Shut up, Irvine. I have, it's nothing spectacular."

"No, I won't shut up."

Squall sighed and went into the classroom. He didn't hate Irvine, but the man could get incredibly annoying with his persistent attitude. Irvine followed him, and when Squall sat down in his desk, Irvine hopped up onto it. "So, what part do you want?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like you."

"Hmm. I think you do."

"I don't care what you think."

Irvine got off the desk and frowned at Squall. "You're so cold, Squall."

He walked over to his desk and began talking to the boy across the aisle. Squall watched him and sighed wearily. Yet another friend fended off by his stand-offish attitude. He made himself sick.


	3. The Day The Music Died

Act 1

_Scene 1_

Laguna pushed his hair out of his right eye and smiled at the eight boys sitting before him. "Okay, I have your roles. Romeo will be played by Squall Leonhart, who managed to obtain an average of one hundred in this class."

Squall looked up, unable to conceal his shock. "You're kidding!"

Laguna had moved on, however, and was calling out the next name on his list. "Rude Chocobo, you'll be playing Romeo's father, Lord Montague."

A bald man in the back of the class nodded. Laguna went on. "Reno Turk, you'll be playing Romeo's mother, Lady Capulet."

Reno, a red haired man with green eyes, blew a strand of hair out of his eyes and sighed. "That's not fair, yo! I mean, just because I have long hair…"

Laguna laughed. "Irvine has long hair, too, and he's not playing a woman. In fact, he'll be Mercutio, Romeo's best friend."

Irvine laughed. "Now you have to spend time with me, Squall."

Laguna glanced at Seifer. "Oh, and Seifer, you'll be Tybalt, Juliet's cousin and Romeo's worst enemy. Although, now that I think about it, that's not such a wise idea… Oh… Sorry, Squall…"

Squall forced a smile. "No problem, Laguna."

"Zell, you'll be playing Benvolio, Romeo's cousin. Yazoo will be Balthasar, your servant."

Zell Dincht, a blonde teenager with a black tattoo up the side of his face, and Yazoo Jecht, a silver haired boy with three brothers, one of who was his twin, smiled at each other. Zell laughed. "Looks you're working for me, Yazoo."

"I always work for you, Zell."

The pair was widely acknowledged as gay, even thought they insisted that they were only friends, nothing more. However, Yazoo's brother, Kadaj, spread a rumor that he had walked in on the two in a rather compromising position involving them in bed and chains. This hadn't really been denied by the pair, and the rumor had lived on.

The rest of the class was spent talking, as Laguna was preparing for working the kids to death the next day. When the bell rang, there was a mad shuffling of papers as everybody prepared to leave. Once the classroom was empty, Laguna called Squall over and looked up at him. "Are… Are you pissed at me for making you Romeo?"

Squall's voice was curt and abrupt. "No. Why would I be?" He stalked off, his head down, and Laguna sighed.

As Squall left, he ran straight into another boy entering the room. Their papers scattered everywhere, and Squall dropped to his knees. He began to gather the papers together, muttering, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, you fucking weren't."

Squall looked up, opened his mouth to say something back, then stopped, his mouth gaping. The boy in front of him was incredibly handsome, with spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, and he smiled at Squall broadly. "Hey. Sorry. Just had to say that."

Squall nodded. "It's okay."

Laguna smiled and spoke. "Ah, good. Romeo, meet Juliet."

Squall glanced at his father and blushed. "He's Juliet?"

Cloud blanched. "_I'm_ Juliet? That's not cool!"  
Laguna shrugged. "I needed my two best actors. You two fit the bill."

Cloud sighed and stood up. "Fine."  
Squall stood after a few seconds and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Well, nice to meet you. My name's Squall."

"I'm Cloud. Squall… Do you know Zack?"

Squall went tense for a second, an unreadable expression crossing his face. In an instant, it was gone, and he laughed. "Yeah. I knew you sounded familiar. You're his friend, right?"

Cloud nodded. "I've known him for years."

"Well, I guess it really is nice to meet you. I've got to get to class, but I'll see you later, I guess."

Suddenly, a man walked up behind Cloud and put his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him to him in a tight embrace. The other man had long black hair and purple-gray eyes, and he kissed Cloud on the cheek quickly. "Hey, Cloud. Might want to move out of the doorway. You're blocking everybody."

Squall's eyes went wide, and he left, muttering, "See you, Cloud."

The man behind Cloud pulled the blonde out of the way of the door. He sat down in his desk and smiled. "Was that Squall Leonhart?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, and thanks to your little appearance, Zack, he left. Apparently he's still not over your relationship."

Zack shrugged and stretched. "So?" He leaned forward and amirked. "You like him, right?"

"Well, he's cute…"

Zack moaned softly. "Shit, I remember in freshman year, and it was raining during gym class… Damn, I had that period with Squall, and his uniform was sticking to his body… God, I got so horny after that…"

Cloud shook his head. "You're such a freak." He went over to his desk and dropped his things, sitting down just as the third bell, signaling the start of class, rang.

Laguna looked around at the class and smiled. "Okay, first period already knows who they are, so I suppose I have to tell you, too. Cloud, as you know, you'll be Juliet."

A silver haired man in the front of the class glanced back at Cloud, then Laguna spoke again. "Sephiroth, you'll be Paris, Romeo's romantic rival. Kadaj, the nurse. Cid, you'll be the Apothecary. Loz, the Friar. Zack, Lord Capulet. Rufus, Lady Capulet. And… That's it, I believe. You have rest of the class free."

The class fell to talking, and the silver haired man in the front of the class came back to Cloud. "I need to talk to you, preferably while Zack isn't around."

Zack laughed. "If I let you talk to Cloud alone you'll end up raping him, Seph."

"Shut up, Zack. All I want to know, Cloud, is if you'll be able to meet me out front after school."

"Um… I guess so."

"Alone."

"Fine."

Sephiroth smiled and walked off, and Zack smiled at Cloud. "You still like him."

"How can I not?"

"That's right. You can't forget that we used to be friends. Well, maybe he shouldn't have gone so hard on you. You're like a little brother, Cloud. I don't like what he did to you. That's not something I'm going to forget for a long time."

Cloud sighed. Sephiroth, Zack and he had been amazingly good friends for nine years, until they were freshmen in high school. Sephiroth had decided at this time that he had fallen in love with Cloud. Cloud had a crush on him, but, unlike Sephiroth, had been content with the occasional kiss. Sephiroth had been unusually patient, up until a point. He had ended up forcing himself on Cloud, but Zack had managed to walk in in time to catch them at it. Since then, Sephiroth had hated Zack with a passion, Cloud had grown terrified of Sephiroth, and Zack was caught between their two emotions. Naturally, he had gone with Cloud, and Sephiroth had been left with nothing but his brothers and a few admirers.

* * *

Leon sighed and put his head down. Math class was a piece of shit, and anyone who even managed to stay awake was incredibly talented in his eyes. He moved his foot, then realized that it hadn't come in contact with his backpack. He looked up, moved his foot again, then looked down.

It wasn't there. He sighed and (rather quickly, actually, it was an excuse to get out of class and maybe to see that Cloud boy again) raised his hand. His teacher looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can I go to my last class? I left my stuff there."

The teacher sighed. "Fine. Go." She gestured towards the door, and Squall stood.

* * *

Fun! I love Zack to death, he's such a bitch! And when I saw him in Advent Children it was like who the hell is that and why haven't I seen him before? And now he's my #1 favorite character, tied with Sephiroth of course. Irvine is second, Squall third, Cloud fourth, and Luzzu fifth. Luzzu's from FFX and he almost died but I killed Gatta instead because with him out of the way Wakka and Luzzu were free to go fuck each other's brains out. 


	4. Defying Gravity

Act 1

_Scene 3_

"Did you see the way his pants stick to his ass?"

Cloud laughed. "No, Zack, unlike you, I'm not gay."

Zack exhaled loudly. "Oh, come on! Next time you're with him, check his ass out!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Zack, how come you never make moves on me?"

Zack laughed and pinched Cloud's cheek affectionately. "Because, precious, you're my best friend! Sure, you're the sexiest man I've ever seen, but I can't hit on you! That would be too weird, trying to get into your pants. Besides, you've already slept with Sephi!"

"No! That's disgusting!"

Sephiroth came back over. "I heard my name."

"No, you didn't."

Sephiroth smirked and leaned over, kissing Cloud on the cheek briefly. "I want you to know that I won't give up on you easily."

"I'm not interested."

"Ah, I see. But I don't care. You made out with me, and I know you liked it."

"I was also drunk."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Zack piped up. "He was totally hammered."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I don't recall you being there."

"I picked him up. And we had wild, crazy sex in the bed of my pickup." Zack winked at Cloud, who had gone incredibly pale. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Uh... Sure..."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed angrily. "Cloud? You allowed yourself to lose your virginity to Zack?"

"Yeah..."

Sephiroth glared at Zack. "I hate you."

Cloud sighed and sunk down in his seat, and Sephiroth looked at him suspiciously. "You two are lying."

Zack sighed. "Believe what you will, Sephi, but we're telling the truth."

"Don't call me Sephi." He stalked off and sat in his desk, sulking.

Zack laughed. "Now that he's gone... I want you to ask Squall out the next time you see him."

"But I'm not gay!"

"Come on, man. I bet it'll get Sephi off your back."

"And onto Squall's!"

Zack grinned. "Don't get me started on how sexy that would be."

"Oh, _shut up_!"

"I'll give you twenty dollars."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"Fine."

Just then, Squall entered the classroom, looking slightly agitated/embarrassed. Laguna looked up from some papers he was grading and smiled. "What's up?"

"Left my stuff."

"Alright. Um... Zack? Is there a black backpack with white zippers over by your desk?"

Zack stood up and walked over to it, kicking his own things out of the way unceremoniously. He picked the backpack up and grinned. "Yep. But I want to talk to Squall first."

"I knew you would."

Zack smiled at Squall broadly. "You remember me?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yay!"

"I mean, I dated you for what? Two weeks? Longest relationship I've ever been in."

Zack turned to Cloud. "Hey, you're closer. You mind passing this..." -he tossed the backpack to Cloud- "To Squall?"

Cloud caught the pack deftly, glared at Zack, and stood up. He went over to Squall, blushing slightly. He thrust the pack at him (A/N: I'm sorry, but doesn't that sound slightly pornographic?) and muttered, "Here you go," aware that the entire class was watching them.

Squall found that he was unwillingly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah..."

The brunette blushed himself, amazed at how cute Cloud was. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Do... Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Wha..? Like a date?"

"No! Zack'll be there, and... and some other people..."

"Oh... I... I can't go..."

"Alright..." Cloud forced a smile. "Then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Cool."

Squall turned to leave. Once he was gone, Cloud sat down on his desk, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. Why was he so flustered? He had only known Squall for an hour, yet he was acting like a giddy school girl.

Zack came over and put an arm around Cloud's shoulders."Cheer up. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Cloud looked up at him eagerly. "You dated him, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Kinky. Into bondage. Cold. Mean. Evil. But easy to read."

"Do I have a chance?"

"Get close to him during rehearsals."

"You don't mind?"

"He's an ex. I've moved on."

* * *

I just love Zack's role in this fic. He goes from being the comforting best friend to a bunch of other things, and I think he turns out to be the biggest pervert in this story, even though Sephi is the slut. 


	5. All The Men In My Life

**Act 1**

_Scene 4_

Cloud Strife waited on the front steps of the school for Sephiroth to show up, eagerly anticipating a chance to piece their friendship back together. Zack had waited with him for a while, but soon realized that he needed to go to French tutorials. He left Cloud, giving him a firm warning to run if Sephiroth attempted to pull anything before he left. Cloud rocked back and forth on the steps impatiently, unused to waiting for any length of time.

Finally, Sephiroth appeared, flanked on either side by his brothers, Kadaj and Loz. Yazoo was no where in sight, but just the indication of the two men accompanying Sephiroth made Cloud's danger senses flare up. The blonde smiled at Sephiroth uneasily. "Hi, Seph. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sephiroth smiled suavely, his expression one of cool indifference. "About... Well, about the motive of revenge. How does that word make you feel, Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged, unsure of where this conversation was heading. "I don't know... Like... Angry, or something. Why?"

Sephiroth grinned. "Revenge makes me feel empowered. It lets me know that I am stronger than someone, that I can beat them. And right now, that's how I feel."

Cloud looked at the man, eyes wide. "Sephiroth... You're scaring me..."

Sephiroth smirked. "Good." He lifted his fist and hit Cloud across the face, his fist closed. Cloud dropped to the ground, clutching at his face. He would definitely have a bruise there in the morning.

The blonde looked up at Sephiroth, his eyes wide and tearing up. "Seph... That hurt... Why did you do that?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly, his aqua eyes slightly detached from the tangible world. "Because, Cloud, you broke my heart! Why can't you understand that? I love you, and you ignore that! You ignore _me_!"

Cloud shook his head and staggered to his feet. "No, Seph... I don't ignore you! It's impossible to do that!"

Sephiroth punched the boy again, this blow splitting the blonde's lip and causing him to whimper. Sephiroth hit him another time, and the teenager's nose began to bleed. Sephiroth's brothers merely watched, although Kadaj looked as if he was about to intervene.

Squall, who was strapping his backpack to the rack of his motorcycle, saw the confrontation and recognized Cloud. He rushed over and grabbed Sephiroth's arm. The silver-haired man looked at Squall, who shook his head. "Hey, man, stop. He's really not worth your time."

Sephiroth shook off Squall's hand and stalked off. Kadaj murmured an apology to Cloud and followed his brother. Squall put a hand on Cloud's shoulder and shook his head. "Oh, Blondie... What the hell happened to you?"

Cloud looked up at Squall, blood dribbling down his chin and his eyes already beginning to swell up and look black. He hugged the man tightly, taking him completely by surprise. "Thank... Thank you..."

Squall rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's all right... I've got you..."

Zack ran up, his breathing heavy and labored. The French department was on the other side of the school grounds, a good five minute walk from where Squall and Cloud were standing. He skid to a stop and looked at them, eyes wide. "What happened? Some kid in the hallway said something about Cloud and a fight."

Squall nodded and sighed. "Zack... He's pretty badly screwed... That silver-haired guy hit him like three or four times. Can I borrow your truck? I can't get him home with Gunblade. Not with Cloud with me."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "You're taking him home? Aw, Squall, I'm really jealous."

Squall shrugged. "Please, Zack? I think he's about to faint."

Zack smiled. "Where are the keys?"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "My pocket. Grab the keys, nothing else."

Zack smirked, removed the keys, and handed the keys to his truck to Squall. "There. Take care of my Cloud, all right?"

Squall nodded and glanced in the direction of his motorcycle. "Can you take care of my stuff until tomorrow, Zack?"

Zack nodded. "Sure. No problem. Anything for _you_, sexy."

Squall hid a smile and walked over to Zack's truck, which was a black Ford, and managed to prop a swiftly fading Cloud up in the front seat to where he could strap him in. He went around to the drivers side and nodded at Zack, who grinned. "Take care of Cloud, Squall. He's your partner."

Squall smiled slightly and put the truck into gear. He drove out of the school parking lot and went in the direction of home. The drive was a good ten minutes, and when Squall reached his home, Cloud was only semi-conscious, his head lolling drearily. Squall helped him out of the car and took him into the house, sitting him on the kitchen table and examining his eye, nose, and lip. He whistled. "He hit you pretty bad, didn't he?"

Cloud made a muffled 'uh-huh' noise and moaned. Squall rummaged around in one of the kitchen drawers and found a clean dishcloth. Wetting it beneath the tap on the sink, he dabbed at Cloud's lip and nose, cleaning him up a little. Cloud hissed softly, and Squall's eyebrows furrowed together. "What was it in Biology class..? Some enzyme in steak helps sooth bruises and cuts and stuff like that. I'm sure Dad has one in the fridge somewhere..."

He opened the fridge door and took out a raw steak, slapping it on Cloud's face. Cloud shivered, and Squall laughed slightly. "Sorry, Blondie. God... You poor kid... What grade are you in?"

Cloud held up ten fingers and coughed. "Tenth..."

Squall grinned. "Little sophomore, eh? That's kinda hot. Younger boys, I mean."

Cloud's eyes widened. "You're... You're gay?"

"Bisexual, actually... Why, is that a problem?"

Cloud blushed slightly. "Not _exactly_. But I'm straight... So don't, like, do anything to me."

Squall nodded. "My hands are tied. I won't touch you."

Cloud looked surprised. "You won't?"

Squall nodded briskly. "Of course! Why do you sound so shocked?"  
"Well... Zack is always..."

Squall laughed. "Well, that's Zack for you. He's a total perv, but believe you me, I'm not anything like him."

Cloud smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the boys heard the front door of the house open. Laguna's voice rang out loudly. "Squall, I'm home!"

All color drained from Squall's face and he hung his head. "Well, I'm caught..."

Laguna entered the kitchen and noticed Cloud. He blushed almost immediately and stammered, "C-Cloud... Um... What are you doing here?"

Cloud looked between Squall and Laguna and blinked. "You two live together?"

Squall blushed. "Well... He's my dad, actually..."

Cloud laughed. "No wonder you two look so much alike! Oh my god! Why haven't I noticed it before?"

"Because you just met me today, maybe?" Squall offered, his voice soft.

Cloud grinned. "Well, this is awesome!"

Squall and Laguna glanced at each other, and Squall raised his eyebrows. Laguna grinned and glanced at Cloud. "So, Cloud, you want to stay for dinner?"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had to rewrite the story because things were getting too hot too fast. Like... The next chappie _did_ contain a sex scene, but now it most assuredly will not. I don't want Cloud and Squall jumping into anything too fast. 


	6. Dancing Through Life

Okay... So I'm going to be updating a lot now because I won't have my laptop for much longer. Up until May 15th, and today is April 23nd. It's a Chemistry thing, but, oh, I do so want my own... Imagine how much updating I could do! And is blocked on my school computer for 'pornography'... I'm the only person who uses it! But Marvel Comics' website was blocked for 'promiscuous attire', so what did I expect? (They're superheroes, not whores!) Well, I'll be updating frantically from now on... Oh... And Cloud will be in a dress soon. Maybe...

**Act 1**

_Scene 5_

"Mr. Loire, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Laguna grinned. "My family's Italian, so my parents brought me up cooking. Jeez, you really like it that much? Squall _never_ reacts like this to my cooking!"

Squall elbowed his father playfully. "I've gotten too used to it." He leaned over to Cloud and whispered, "He makes the same thing every night."

Cloud laughed and nearly choked on his spaghetti. "Really?"

Laguna looked indignant. "Of course not! I'm a far better father than that!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Oh, jeez... Here he goes again..."

Laguna looked at Cloud and leaned forward, his blue eyes twinkling. "When I was just a kid, I had three younger brothers. I had to take care of all of them while my parents worked, and it was as if I had children. So when I grew up and got Squall, I was the best father I could possibly be. I brought everything that my babysitting experiences taught me into raising him, and I make sure he gets a healthy, nutritious meal every night."

Cloud looked impressed. "I wish my mom did the same, Mr. Loire."

Laguna grinned. "You know what, Cloud?"

Cloud cocked his head to one side. "What?"

"Kid, you're welcome here whenever the need strikes you. You're a sweet kid in class, but outside of it you're phenomenal. And call me Laguna, if you don't mind."

Cloud smiled. "All right. I will."

The doorbell rang, and Squall stood up. "I'll get it."

He walked into the foyer of the house and opened the door. Zack was standing on the doorstep, a lofty grin on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He peered over Squall's shoulder. "Where's Cloud?"

"Eating dinner. You want to come in or something?"

Zack laughed. "Or something. Preferably your ass but hey, I can't have it all now, can I?"

Squall shook his head. "My ass is for dessert, but you're welcome to stay around long enough to taste it."

Zack grinned flirtatiously. "Why, Squall, if I didn't know better, I would think you were hitting on me!"

Squall laughed and gestured inside. "Come on inside, Zack. Cloud's in the kitchen."

Zack nodded and walked into the kitchen. He swept down onto Cloud and handed him the flowers, slipping the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips as he did. "How's my little boy?"

Cloud blushed and surveyed the bouquet of flowers. "You got me flowers?"

Zack licked his lips. "Nothing but the best for my baby. But... How 'bout a tip for the delivery boy?"

Cloud shook his head, laughing. "Maybe later, Zack."

Zack straightened up and waved at Laguna. "What's up, Laguna?"

Laguna stood up and embraced Zack. "Hey, Zack. You never come over anymore! What's stopping you?"

Zack laughed. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Laguna laughed and turned away. "I have a date, Squall, so can you clean up the kitchen? Cloud and Zack can stay as long as you like, preferably if you don't do anything _too_ kinky, but I'd like you in bed by eleven."

Squall laughed. "A date with who? Your hand?"

Laguna laughed sarcastically. "Ha, ha, very funny. No, her name's Raine. You may have met her, Zack. Your dad introduced us."

Zack shook his head. "Dad doesn't bring his friends home much."

Laguna grinned. "Well, then, I'm off. Have fun, you three."

The older man left, and Squall set about cleaning the kitchen. When Cloud offered to help, Squall refused, claiming that it was wrong to make company work. However, the blonde insisted, ignored Squall, and set about washing the dishes. Squall had to admit that it was hot, watching Cloud up to his elbows in soapy water, and soon found himself 'enjoying' the blond a little _too_ much. Zack noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Squall, I can't believe you," he whispered, his voice disbelieving. "He's two years younger than you!"

Squall licked his lips. "I bet he's a virgin."

Zack shook away the images that this statement produced. "You have a boyfriend, Squall!"

Squall shook his head. "No, I don't. Baralai and me broke up a couple weeks back. He fucked like a girl."

Cloud turned around and shook a soapy spatula at them. "For the record, I just heard everything you said." He glared at Squall. "You... You stop having _thoughts_ about me, because I'm straight and it can never happen." (A/N: For all you know, that is... P) He turned to Zack and shook his head. "And you... You're allowed to try and get me naked but Squall isn't? That doesn't seem fair!"

Squall grinned wolfishly. "You ever been kissed, Cloud?"

Cloud turned back to the sink and drained the water, trying to fight back a blush. "The dishes are clean..."

Squall laughed. "All right. Let's head out to the living room, then."

The three did as such, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Squall turned on the radio and looked at Cloud. "You didn't answer my question, Blondie. I want to know."

Cloud shook his head. "You really haven't been kissed?"

Cloud nodded, pulling a cluck from Squall. "Poor baby. Want me to teach you?" He leaned forward, over Zack, only to have Cloud pull back.

Zack shook his head. "Boys, boys, stop. There's enough of me to go between both of you."

Squall snorted. "Hell, I think everyone in the school knows that."

Zack shot Squall a dirty look and smiled at Cloud. "Ignore him. I'm practically a saint."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Zack."

Zack chuffed angrily and eyed Squall. He laughed suddenly. "What kind of a look is that?"

Squall, who had been watching Zack with interest, blushed and shook his head. "What look?"

Zack snorted. "Oh, I don't know. The "I-want-to-eat-you" look."

Squall smiled perversely. "Maybe I do. You _do _look awful tasty."

Zack rolled his eyes. "It's a curse, I know."

Squall leaned over and nipped at the skin just over Zack's jugular. Zack giggled softly. "Not in front of the _kid_, Squall."  
Squall grinned. "Just shut up, Zack. Cloud likes it."

Zack looked over at Cloud and noticed that the blonde was utterly transfixed. He grinned and leaned forward, kissing Squall softly at first but soon speeding things up. He probed at Squall's lips with his tongue, finally gaining entrance. Swirling his tongue around Squall's, he sucked lightly and moved his hand onto the brunette's upper thigh.

Cloud moaned suddenly. The two men pulled away from each other and looked at the blonde, who was blushing from embarrassment (or was it heat?). Squall grinned. "You _do_ like it, don't you?"

Cloud shook his head and stood up. "I... I should probably be going now..."

Squall shook his head and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist, pulling him down into his lap and making damn sure that the petite blonde could feel his erection. "_You_ aren't going anywhere."

Cloud nodded. "Oh yes I am."

Squall turned the boy over and pinned his wrists to the couch. "C'mon, Cloud. _Relax_." He slid his leg up in between Cloud's, rubbing his knee lightly against the fifteen year olds groin. Moving closer, he almost kissed Cloud, until the blonde screamed.

The small blonde yelled deafeningly, surprisingly loud for such a small person. "Squall! There's a cockroach! I saw it! _Kill it_!"

Squall pulled away from the blonde in time to see the large bug scurry beneath the couch. (A/N: Eww... A cockroach... It's from like here/:to here. Gross...) He stood up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Raid® , and running back out into the living room. He got down on his knees and sprayed beneath the couch. Cloud, who had shrunk back into Zack, looked over fearfully. "Is it dead, Squall? Did you kill it?"

Squall nodded and stood up. "Are you staying the night?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Will you try to rape me again?"

Squall held up his hands. "I won't _touch_ you, I swear."

"You said that earlier."

Squall sighed. "Yes, but this time I really mean it. Now... if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a shower." He gave a significant look to Zack, who blanched.

"Ew, gross! I didn't need to know that!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "You've put it in your mouth, Zack. You..." He looked at Cloud and grinned. "Or you, are welcome to join me, if you want."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm good."

Zack nodded. "Me, too."

Squall shrugged and walked upstairs, calling back over his shoulder, "Fine, your loss!"

* * *

Okay, it had lemon potential but I resisted the urge and held back. And they didn't kiss, so the bet continues! I hate roaches... They're disgusting to the max. Oh, and Cloud's a virgin? Squall's gonna have some _fun_... Eventually. 


	7. Music of the Night

Oops! Okay, so I have a really bad memory and I just realized that this is the most inconsistent story EVER! I say Cloud's kissed Sephi, then I turn around and say he hasn't kissed anyone. I say he's straight, he dates Sephi. Cloud just wanders off on his own little life path and I can't stop him! He is going to die for this... Anyway... So we're switching gears into Act 2. Act 2, you say? Why act two? Well, because what has happened is that Cloud and Squall know each other, Cloud has revealed that the sight of two men kissing really turns him on, and we're actually going to start the play this chapter. Thus, Act 2 begins. _Enjoy_. (Seriously, enjoy. Or I'll kill you... Hee hee hee...) Oh, and it will get progessively more lemony as we progress, so brace yourself!

**Act 2**

_Scene 1_

Cloud leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Chemistry was incredibly boring, and he was nearly falling asleep. His teacher, a boring old man by the name of Maechan, droned on and on about quantitative logarithmic equations, which Cloud already knew, and he was tired of taking notes.

The blonde soon wandered off into his own thoughts. Squall... The senior and he had been nigh inseparable over the past few days, ever since Cloud had been beaten, and they were the best of friends, along with Zack. But... Cloud had begun to have... _dreams_ about the man the night before, and they were leaking over into real life.

_Cloud moaned as Squall kissed him, the friction of their hips grinding together making them both dizzy with pleasure. Squall pushed the teenager down on the bed, quickly yet intimately stripping him of his clothes. Cloud arched his back into the man's grip and moaned,_

"Faster..." Cloud looked around, realizing that he had just whispered this out loud. When he noticed that no one had noticed he slid back into his daydream, picking up where he had left off.

_Squall grinned wolfishly and ran his tongue over one of Cloud's erect nipples, touching his erection while he did. "You're such a dirty little kid, you know that?" Cloud nodded and whimpered, only to have Squall place himself at his entrance and whisper. "You want it, don't you?" This received only another whimper in return, and Squall laughed. "Then spread your legs a little further, Blondie."_

_Cloud did as he was told, and Squall moved into him slowly, agonizingly, drawing out the pleasure(and the pain). Cloud cried out softly as the man began to pump in and out, and within moments he was writhing on the bed, moaning loudly and yelling out,_

"Deeper!" Cloud looked around this time and realized that everyone in class was staring at him, eyes wide. Maechen continued on with his sermon, either ignoring or not having heard Cloud's outburst. The blonde, who discovered that he was clutching the sides of his desk in a near orgasm, blushed and leaned forward, looking as if he were intently focused on his teacher's lesson.

When the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack and dashed out of class, thanking the gods that he had just completed the last period of his day. He walked to the auditorium, as the practices for the play were commencing that day and he couldn't afford to be late. Laguna had adopted him as a kind of surrogate son, and he had taken Cloud so deeply under his wing that he was beginning to make absolutely sure that the boy was doing nothing wrong. He made Cloud lunches, he invited him over for dinner practically every night, and he hardly let the boy out of his sight.

When he arrived at the auditorium, he was accosted by Zack, who had a smile flitting across his face. "So, Cloud... A little birdie told me about your orgasm last period. What was _that_ all about?"

Cloud blushed and shook his head. "Nothing. Please... Just don't tell anybody else."

Zack snorted. "Half of the school knows already, and I'm pretty sure that by tomorrow, everyone will know. Cloud... Are you all right?"

Cloud shook his head. He leaned closer to Zack and whispered, "I think I like Squall. So you lie or something and tell everyone that nothing happened, that I was just sitting there and I said something that everyone took wrong. Please, Zack, he's really sexy but _he can't know_!"

Zack smiled. "I've got your back, sexy. Chill. Squall won't know a thing."

Cloud smiled gratefully and made his way to the stage. Squall was standing on it, talking with his father, and when Cloud came up, he grinned. "Hey, little Blondie." He knelt down and took Cloud's hand, helping him up on the stage.

The blonde smiled gratefully and looked around. "What are we doing for scenery?"

Laguna grinned. "We'll work on that later. Right now we're just reading the script, getting a feel for the lines and the parts that you're playing. When everyone shows up, that is."

Within another fifteen minutes, all of the cast members were there. They sat in a circle on the stage, copies of the scripts in their hands, and Laguna spoke loudly. "All right. We're going to have to double up on roles because we don't have enough people. Squall, you'll double as the Prince. Reno, Servant One. Irvine, Abraham. Yazoo, Second Capulet. Cloud, First Citizen. Sephiroth, Servant Two. Cid, Gregory, and Loz, Sampson. I also have a bunch of the drama club coming in to play different background parts, like in the party scene and during the fight. Oh, and Zack?"

Zack cocked his head to one side. "What?"

"I want you to be in charge of costumes. I need you to fit everyone and make sure that we have the proper clothes. Is that okay?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

Laguna pointed at Cloud, Reno, Rufus, and Kadaj. "You get to see those four in dresses."

Zack grinned. "Say no more. I'll do it."

Laguna nodded, satisfied, and turned to the rest of the men. "Okay... I don't like just sitting here, so we're going to get up and actually act this out. You get to use your scripts and all, I just want you _moving_."

The group stood and moved to their respective positions around the stage. While Laguna was saying his opening speech and Loz and Cid were launching into their roles, Zack turned to Cloud and grinned. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you don't get kissed by Squall by the time the play premieres. The kisses during practice for the play don't count."

Cloud eyed his best friend suspiciously. "Why?"

Zack laughed. "It's an easy way to earn twenty bucks. There's no way you'll be safe by April."

Cloud looked determined. "Of course I will. I won't let him anywhere near me."

Squall's voice came from somewhere near his ear. "What's this I hear about kissing, Cloud? Dare I say that you're finally yearning for my lips?"

Cloud was hesitant to answer but was saved by Laguna calling his name. "Cloud! Come on! You're the first citizen!"

Cloud dashed out on stage and spoke loudly. "Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!"

Laguna grinned. "Beautiful! Zack, you're up!"

Zack strode out on stage his chest puffed out arrogantly, Rufus walking at his side, standing up straight. Zack held his hand out to Rufus and glared at Loz, Cid, and Irvine, who had been in a mock brawl just moments before. "What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" (A/N: Not a bad ho. It means give it to me, essentially.)

Rufus scoffed convincingly and regarded his 'husband' with a derogatory look in his eyes. "A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?"

Zack stared at him and narrowed his eyes. "My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, and flourishes his blade in spite of me."

From the other side of the stage, Reno and Rude strode in, Reno looking exceedingly bored and Rude looking downright scared. Rude took a fighting stance, only to have Reno grab his arm. Rude looked at him angrily and proclaimed, "Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go."

Reno laughed softly and shook his head, his eyes flashing. "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe."

Squall walked on stage, and Laguna spoke loudly. "All right. I want to practice the party scene, mainly because I want Squall and Cloud to get comfortable with the fact that they are in love."

Squall grinned. "I think I can get accustomed quite quickly, Laguna."

Cloud blanched and shook his head. "I... I don't know..."

Laguna raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Cloud. It'll be fine. I'll personally make sure that he doesn't do anything to you that he shouldn't be doing. But you two kiss. Twice."

Allowing that to sink in, he registered the look of joy on Squall's face and the look of despair on Cloud's. Finally, he clapped his hands and spoke loudly, his voice echoing around the theatre. "All right! Everyone but Cloud and Squall to the side! You two are dancing. Waltzing! Squall, you should know it! Cloud?"

Cloud nodded, and Laguna grinned insanely. "All right! You have your scripts! From "If I profane"! Squall, go!"

Squall placed a hand on Cloud's waist and the other on his shoulder, fully enjoying the fact that Cloud placed his arms around his neck in return. The two men began to waltz slowly, and Squall spoke softly, his voice soft but still loud enough to carry. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Cloud blushed, and Squall leaned forward. His lips caught Cloud's with a kind of passion that could not be explained by mere acting, and Cloud closed his eyes slowly. In fact, he nearly got lost in the velvetine smoothness until Squall pulled away. Cloud looked dazed but managed to deliver his lines with the attitude expected of him. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's' kiss."

Squall's smile was genuine; he had realized that Cloud had enjoyed the kiss. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Cloud nodded slowly, still dazed. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Squall, eager for the next kiss, spoke arrogantly. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Cloud blushed, realized that he had allowed his hands to slip during the kiss so that he had given Squall a full opportunity to grasp one of them, and felt his blush intensify. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Squall leaned closer, anticipating the moment when their lips would meet again. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
Cloud looked Squall right in the eyes, felt his lust, crush, or whatever he felt for this man intensify, and spoke slowly, not wanting to miss a thing. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

When Squall moved in this time, Cloud caught his lips in the action, kissing back strongly. Squall looked surprised, finally pulling away and speaking breathlessly. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Cloud's blush became bridal, almost feminine, and giggled. "You kiss by the book."

Kadaj walked on stage, only to be halted by Laguna, who was the quietest they had ever seen him. "Wait. Look at them."

The boys in the theatre did look, and Zack almost began crying when he saw the look in Cloud's eyes. It was entirely recognizable and very final; the boy was in love. Suddenly, the look disappeared and Cloud drew away from Squall, his blush maroon. Laguna spoke loudly, proudly, an insane amount of joy in his voice. "That was phenomenal! My _God_, boys! The best display of acting I have seen in ten years of teaching! The chemistry! You looked as if you were actually in love!"

Squall grinned. "Yeah, well, you know me. Cute guys get me every time."

Laguna's grin matched his son's. "Jeez, Squall, I had no idea you would actually do it. Wait... Where's Cloud going?"

Cloud called back over his shoulder, "I'm going to wash my mouth out with soap!"

Squall watched him go, his heart fluttering strangely. Could he actually be in love? At first he had just been screwing with the boy, realizing that Cloud didn't like it and probably never would. Now... It was real. He was falling in love... With a man who could never love him back.

All right... So this was an interesting chapter, to say the least. I liked it, and thought it was cool, if a little cheesy. The last line was cool, if a little Sanami Matoh-ish. In FAKE, that is; she's way different in TRASH. All Mafia oriented. Not to say TRASH isn't cute.


	8. Masquerade

So… Um… Sorry for the delayed update, but I'm in Florida right now and it's _tres deficile. _And I don't think I spelled that right… Oh, well. I likes this chappie! Balthier and Vaan (courtesy FFXII) show up as teachers, and as I fell in super love with both of them, I felt like sticking them in there!

**Act 2**

_Scene 2_

"All right, guys, that was good! You're all dismissed! Head straight to the late buses!" Laguna yelled, gesturing his students towards the door.

Cloud, Squall, and Zack headed towards the exit together, and as they neared the door, Laguna passed by, whispering, "Cloud, Zack, when you get the chance, come over for dinner. We're having tacos."

Then he swept past them and left the auditorium. The trio made their way out, Zack sighing heavily as they walked down the hallway. Squall raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Zack?"

Zack furrowed his brow and shrugged. "I can't come over for dinner… My stupid stepfather is taking me out tonight."

Cloud smiled. "What's so bad about that?"  
Zack shrugged and spoke sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know. Other than the fact that he insists on taking only _me_ out and the old perv is constantly trying to touch me!"

Cloud looked surprised. "Hojo does that to you? Why don't you call the cops on him?"

"I have no proof! He's never done anything _physical_ to me, and no one will believe me even if I do tell them!"

They reached the front of the school, and Squall gave Zack the keys to his truck back, receiving the keys to his motorcycle in return. Squall patted Zack on the back and smiled reassuringly. "If he pulls anything major, call me. 'Kay?"

Zack smiled. "Okay. Bye, guys."

He walked over to his truck and got in, ripping out of the parking lot quickly. Squall glanced at Cloud and grinned. "Are you coming straight to my place or are you stopping at home first?"

Cloud smiled sheepishly. "If you don't mind… Your place…"

Squall laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately. "Of course I don't mind! Time to go home, then. Come on, climb on board and I'll show you how this baby rides."

He mounted his bike and handed Cloud a helmet. The blonde climbed on behind the older teenager and clasped Squall's waist tightly. The brunette pulled his own helmet on and started the motorcycle, racing out of the parking lot. Cloud squealed, and Squall grinned. This was going to be one fun ride.

* * *

When Squall arrived to drama class the next day, a man in a loose white button-down shirt and jeans that looked slightly too big was standing there, talking to Laguna. Once class was in session, Laguna stood up and looked around, all right, boys, this is my new assistant teacher, Vaan Rabanastre. He just graduated, so cut the boy some slack, and if he tells me that one of you has been harassing him, the person in question is dead meat. Got it? Good."

Vaan turned around and smiled. Squall raised an eyebrow. The man was _cute_, he had to admit. Short silver-blonde hair, with stunning blue eyes… Another boy, presumably Seifer, whistled and muttered. "I wouldn't mind trying some of that…"

Laguna glared at the blonde and looked around at the class. "You'll treat Vaan with the utmost respect, all right? Now that we have all of that covered… Get to work on the props. I went over at practice yesterday what I want you to do, so do it!"

Squall turned to Irvine, who was supposed to be his partner for painting the balcony, and raised an eyebrow. "You ready?"

Irvine nodded and glanced at Squall. "Yeah… Mr. Loire seems kind of edgy today, doesn't he?"

Squall nodded and silently got to work, feigning disinterest. He actually would have given anything to know what was bothering his father.

* * *

Squall's next class, Calculus, had a new addition as well. Their teacher had been pregnant for quite sometime and apparently after her doctor's appointment the afternoon before, she had been told to stay in bed for the remaining three months of her term.

When Squall and Irvine arrived in class, which was outside, in the very last portable, they found a rather attractive man leaning against the desk, dressed in a tight, metallic gold vest and tight pants. He glanced around at the full class and spoke softly in a British accent. "My name is Balthier Fon Ronsenburg, or just Mr. R. I'll be your permanent sub until your teacher feels fit to return, which I don't believe will be anytime this school year. I have been schooled in math, in fact, I majored in it, so if you have any questions, I'm as good as anyone else. Class will commence after I have taken role."

Balthier was halfway into his lesson when there was a knock at the door and a worried looking Vaan burst in. He noticed Balthier, and quite flustered, stopped whatever he was about to say and stared straight at the sub. Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Vaan? What is it?"

"Um… I need Squall… There's been a problem with Zack."

Squall immediately stood up, but Balthier gazed at him coolly. "Sit back down, Mr. Leonhart. Vaan, if you care to stay for five more minutes, I will escort you and Squall back to the classroom."

Vaan sat down on Balthier's desk and waited patiently. Squall slumped down in his desk and managed to last the longest five minutes of his life.

* * *

So? How was it? Did you like it? R&R, please! I like this chapter a lot… 


	9. No One Mourns The Wicked

I saw Harry Potter on Saturday! I loved it! Except my three favorite scenes were cut freakishly short! Urgh!

**Act 2**

_**Scene 3**_

Balthier finally finished his lesson and stood up. "Are you two ready?"

Squall jolted out of his seat and grabbed his backpack. "Yes!"

Vaan got off of the desk and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Balthier went to the portable next door and knocked on the door. A middle-aged man with long blonde hair opened it and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I need you to watch my class, Basch. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Balthier smiled and started walking back to the main building with Vaan and Squall. The two teachers didn't speak for a few moments, and then Balthier remarked in an off-hand tone, "How's it been going since we broke up?"

Vaan shrugged. "Pretty crappy. I haven't had any for a month now."

Balthier smiled. "Want to move back in with me?"

Vaan raised an eyebrow. "What do I get in return?"

"Anything you want, baby."

Vaan laughed slightly and blushed. "Sounds good. I'll stop by later…"

Balthier leaned past Squall and whispered, "Just you wait, honey. It'll be fun, fun, fun…"

Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing. Two fully grown men were walking down the hallway of a high school talking about, to put it delicately, 'doing it', and no one seemed to notice!

They arrived at the classroom and opened the door. Balthier leaned over, kissed Vaan straight on the lips, and walked off briskly as though nothing had just happened. Squall and Vaan entered the classroom and found everyone gathered around Zack, who was slumped limply over his desk.

Squall ran over and knelt beside him, a worried expression on his face. "Zack..? Are you all right?"

Zack threw himself onto Squall and began sobbing painfully. Squall wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Zack? Hojo didn't…"

Zack shook his head slowly. "No… But he tried and… And it really… It really freaked me out… I don't want to go home!"

"Then don't. Come stay with me." He looked straight at Laguna and said, "Can he, Dad?"

The classroom fell totally silent, and suddenly Sephiroth spoke in total disbelief. "He's your father? What the hell?"

Squall shrugged and stood up, pulling Zack up with him. "Yeah, he is. You got a problem with that?"  
Sephiroth held his hands up defensively. "No way. I'm just saying…"

"Well, you look like an idiot while you're saying it."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and turned away. Cloud went up to Squall and Zack and smiled slightly at the latter. "Are you okay now, Zack?"

Zack nodded and smiled a little. "I'm all right, Cloud."

Laguna, recovering from the shock of Squall calling him his father in public, frowned. "You hanging out here, Squall?"

Squall shrugged. "I guess so. Why not?"

Laguna clapped his hands. "Well, then… Get back to what you're doing."

* * *

Practice that afternoon went smoothly. Laguna couldn't have asked for anything more. Before the late buses ran, he, Squall, and Cloud went to his classroom to pick up their things. Zack had not stayed after, instead heading straight to Squall's house and taking a nap.

When Laguna opened the door to his classroom, he was surprised by the sight of a half-naked Vaan and Balthier, who were kissing heatedly on the former actor's desk. They spotted Laguna, who stepped out of the room and spoke firmly. "I'm coming back in twenty minutes. I want you finished and cleaned up by the time we get back. Got it?"

Both men nodded, and Laguna left. He turned to the two teenagers and shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm distracted. My dad just arrived from Texas, I have to work tomorrow, and my show comes on in five minutes. So… Good night, and R & R! 


	10. One Short Day

I'm sorry, but in the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, who really knew that Victoire was a girl? I freaked out because J (as to not spoil anything) was all like, "Teddy and Victoire are snogging!" Like, what the heck? And I figured how everyone could have been happy! Sirius, James, and Remus could go live together, Lily and Snape could have hooked up, and Harry never would have been born! Neville (or Snape and Lily's baby) would have been the Boy Who Lived, and James, Sirius, and, um… 'Romulus' and 'Dora' would have survived! TT… I made myself sad…

**Act 2**

_Scene 4_

As Squall, Cloud, and Laguna walked down the hallway from the classroom, Cloud looked at Laguna. "What was up with that?"

Laguna shrugged. "I only got the basic overview from Vaan, but apparently Balthier and he were dating but a month or so ago, Vaan found Balthier with some tall girl with rabbit ears on in his apartment, and they broke up. Apparently they're back together now…"

Cloud blushed. Having his teacher to explain something that may have been blatantly obvious to anyone else was slightly embarrassing, as was the fact that Squall was watching him in apparent interest.

Squall smiled at Cloud. "What's up?"

Cloud blushed slightly. "I'm just a little worried about Zack, is all."

Squall laughed. "You liar! It was Balthier and Vaan that set you off! You little perv!"

Cloud looked down at his feet, a deep crimson. "I've… I've never seen two guys doing that before… It… It's kind of new to me…"

Squall grinned and laughed. "Well, if you're a little _curious_, I can always show you. Get you, uh… _familiar_ with the subject."

Cloud blushed terribly and looked down. "That's… That's okay…"

Laguna whacked his son in the head and glared at him. Squall grinned and shrugged in denial. After a few more minutes, twenty minutes was up, and the trio went back to Laguna's room. Balthier was placing the last book on Laguna's desk and he smiled at them when they entered. "I'm terribly sorry you had to walk in on that."

Laguna, whose face was screwed up in disgust, pointed at his desk. "You didn't..? On there…? Why..?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Well, where else would we have done it?"

Squall looked around. "Where's Vaan?"

Balthier grinned sheepishly. "In the bathroom. I fear I was a little too harsh with him."

Laguna still looked ill to his stomach. "You had _sex_ on my desk? Oh, gross…"

Balthier rolled his eyes. "Spare me your quiddities. I cleaned it all up."

Cloud was blushing hotly, but Squall was merely standing there, looking at Balthier with interest. Laguna grabbed a folder off of the bookcase near him and shuddered. "Come on, boys. Let's go."

The trio left, and Cloud glanced at Squall furtively, wondering what it would be like to have sex with the older man. Squall seemed to notice the look but chose not to remark on it until they were safely on his bike. Once they were on their way, the brunette called over the rush of the wind, "Why were you looking at me earlier?"

Cloud blushed deeply and wondered if he should tell the truth or not. He decided for the former and answered back, "Does it hurt?"  
Squall, genuinely puzzled, raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh… You know!"

Squall got where the man was coming from and grinned devilishly. "At first, but after that, it feels real good! You want to try it?"

Cloud shook his head. "No!"

Squall sighed. "All right…"

They arrived back at Squall's house in time to help Laguna and Zack begin dinner. It was a simple affair, consisting of subs and chips, but the air surrounding the meal was laid-back and friendly. Cloud, who did not make a habit out of eating with his mother, felt as if he were actually part of an odd family. The odd glance that Squall sent his way still made him blush, but he was growing used to it. He liked the feeling of being wanted.

* * *

Squall couldn't sleep, not with Cloud right below him in the living room. It was drawing closer and closer to midnight, and Laguna and Zack had long since gone to bed, Laguna taking the bed in the guest room at Cloud's urging. Squall was reading to fight off his desires for the blonde but was failing miserably. He finally got up and went downstairs.

The blonde was sprawled out on the couch, a hand dangling off the side and the other splayed across his chest. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of Squall's pants, and Squall thought that the boy was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He felt that it would be a shame to wake Cloud, as he had previously planned, but as he turned to leave the room, the boy's voice came from behind him, muddled and soft with sleep. "Squall…? That you?"

Squall turned around and smiled slightly. "Hey, Cloud."

Cloud blushed and stood up. "Uh… What are you doing down here?"

Squall regained some of his usual bluster and laughed. "I was going to see if you wanted to go for a walk, but then I saw you asleep and decided not to wake you up."

Cloud rubbed his eyes, and Squall found himself aroused by how _childish_ the boy looked. "A walk? Why?"

Squall, who had been biting his lip to keep himself from blurting something stupid, managed to smile. "I couldn't sleep. But… If you want to go back to sleep, I have no problem with that…"

Cloud smiled. "I'll go for a walk with you."

Squall grinned foolishly. "You will? Great! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

You know, I realized about a trillion things today. Jack in the Box salads are the shiznit, SAT prep classes suck to the max, and I'm terrible at math! Oh, and I want a Death Eater tattoo. How awesome would that be? Or have a Death Eater tattoo on Gaia! That would be pimptacular! If any of you are on Gaia in the near future, don't hesitate to add me! My Username's DarkestbyDay. Got it memorized? 


	11. Prima Donna

**Act 3**

_Scene1_

Cloud, who had hastily pulled a thin wife beater on before they had left the house, shivered in the nippy night air. Squall noticed this and took off his jacket, placing it around the younger boy's shoulders. Cloud blushed softly. "Thanks."

"No problem, hon. Here… I want to take you to my spot."

"Your spot?"

Squall nodded exuberantly. "Come on!"

He grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him down the street to a small playground used by the neighborhood kids during the day. Cloud laughed. "_This_ is your spot?"

Squall nodded. "I come up here sometimes and just hang out." He leaned a little closer and whispered, "And Zack and I used to come here when we dated."

Cloud blushed softly. "So why'd you bring me?"

Squall grinned and gestured to the park, which was faintly illuminated by the moon and the backwash of the street lights. "Come on. Don't you ever just want to go back to those days when kids could just hang out without worrying about anything? We can just fool around and nobody will be wise to what we're doing."

Cloud smiled softly. "You're really something, Squall."

The older brunette grinned and pulled Cloud towards the small park. Within moments, both boys were playing on the playground, laughing and rough-housing. They began an impromptu wrestling match and Cloud actually managed to pin Squall down a few times.

After half an hour of fooling around, Squall collapsed on one of the small platforms, panting. Cloud fell beside him, laughing and out of breath. "That was so much fun!"

Squall smiled and took the opportunity to entwine his fingers in Clouds. "Yeah. It was amazing. I don't think… I don't think it would have been the same if it had been anyone else…"

Cloud nodded. "That was so cool."

Squall leaned in towards Cloud. "Yeah…"

Cloud looked at Squall and blinked. His lips parted slightly in anticipation. "So… awesome…"

Squall slid his hand up the front of Cloud's thin shirt, closing his eyes halfway. "My thoughts exactly…"

Squall leaned in closer, his lips hovering a fraction of a second over Cloud's before… There was the sudden blinding light of headlights, and the pair jerked away from each other.

A cop car had pulled into the parking lot of the playground and had its headlights pointed directly at the boys. As they watched, a handsome black man emerged, his gaze fixed on the boys. He smiled suddenly. "Squall? That you?"

Squall relaxed visibly. "Kiros… Thank god."

The man named Kiros approached the pair and shook his head. "Always the same spot, Squall. Jeez, one of these days I'm going to have to write you up."

Squall grinned. "But we both know you won't do that because of Dad."

Kiros blushed slightly and looked down. "Okay, whatever. I'm just telling you, you better clear out before another cop comes along."

Squall wrinkled up his nose and pulled Cloud into a standing position. "Come on, hon. Let's hit the road."

Cloud, who was slightly put out over missing out on a kiss, sighed and followed Squall as they made their way home.

They stopped in front of the door when they got there, and Squall smiled at Cloud. "You still want that kiss?"

Cloud blushed. "I don't know…"

Squall leaned forward, but Cloud turned his head to one side quickly. Squall landed a rather sloppy kiss on the blonde's cheek and pulled back, outraged. "Hey!"

Cloud laughed and ran back into the house, Squall following quickly. The boys stopped when they noticed Laguna holding the phone, wearing nothing but his boxers. He glanced at both boys when they entered and spoke into the phone. "Thank you. They just came in now."

The former actor looked at the pair solemnly when he had hung up. "Cloud, it's your mom. She's in the hospital."

* * *

Another cliffie! Sorry, guys! 


	12. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Act 3**

_Scene 2_

Cloud grabbed his backpack and glared at Squall. "This is all your fault you… You _faggot_!"

Squall held his hands up. "What did I do?"

Cloud shook his fist at the older man violently. "If I hadn't been over here… If I hadn't met you… I would have been at home!"

Laguna attempted to reason with the boy. "Your mom would have collapsed if you were there or not, Cloud. It's not Squall's fault."

Cloud shook his head and made his way to the front door. Squall looked at him as if he were crazy. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking to the hospital."

"I'll give you a ride." He reached out to take Cloud's hand, but the blonde jerked it away angrily.

"I can walk," he reiterated coldly, snubbing Squall and leaving the house quickly. Squall waited a few moments then grabbed Laguna's car keys from the basket on the table near the front door, making his way outside slowly.

Laguna and Zack, who had been standing nearby, followed him, Laguna regarding his son cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Squall smiled softly. "I'm going after him to make sure he doesn't get abducted or raped or anything."

Laguna looked at Squall seriously, and then smiled. "You're serious about him, aren't you?"

Squall nodded. "Dead serious."

Laguna shrugged. "Well, then, go ahead."

Squall grinned briefly and ran out to Laguna's car, getting in and starting it softly. The ex-actor had splurged his movie money on one thing and one thing only: a red E-type Roadster that was as quiet as a cat. Squall began to follow Cloud down the street, his headlights turned off and only going at ten miles an hour.

Cloud was making his way down the street, grumbling to himself and cursing Squall. He touched the spot on his cheek where Squall had kissed him and felt his face flush immediately, beginning to regret his decision to leave.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand clapped over his mouth, stifling all sound. A man's voice sounded from beside his ear, deep and grating. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out so late?"

Cloud screamed but it was muffled by the man's hand. Suddenly, the man spun him around and kissed him deeply. Cloud's eyes shot open and he screamed again, terrified.

Squall saw this go down and pulled the car over, actually running it up onto the curb. He grabbed a knife his dad left in the car and threw himself out the passenger side of the vehicle, grabbing the guy who had Cloud and pushing him against a lamp post, the knife pressing into his throat. Squall hissed at the man, his voice threatening. "You… You asswipe! If I _ever_ see you touch him again, I will hunt you down and kill you! Got it?"

The man nodded, and Squall threw him to the ground violently. "Get out of my sight, you prick."

The man turned and managed to get on his feet, running away as fast as he could. Cloud dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Squall… Thank you…"

Squall refused to make eye contact with the blonde, trembling with fury and fear. "Get in the car."

The rapist was… Nooj! Yes, Nooj. Just because anyone with that bad of a wedgie has to have some weird sexual fetish.


	13. Down Once More

**Act Three**

_Scene Three_

The car ride to the hospital was uncomfortably quiet, with neither of the boys talking to the other. Squall was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white as snow. Cloud finally got up enough courage to speak and his voice was so quiet that it was almost inaudible. "Squall… I'm so sorry… So, so sorry… I… I didn't mean for anything like that to happen…"

Squall shook his head and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He looked at Cloud, his eyes teary. "You have no idea how much that scared me… Jesus, Cloud… You don't get the point… I really, really like you, and to see you with that other guy… God…"

He turned away, crying freely, and Cloud felt guilt wash over him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the gap between their two seats, grabbing Squall's shoulder. The brunette looked at Cloud, a pathetic look on his handsome face, and pouted. Cloud snapped. He grabbed Squall around the neck and almost kissed the older man. Squall relaxed and snaked a hand in the front of Cloud's pants, fiddling with the elastic waistband of the blonde's boxers.

Cloud pulled away suddenly before their lips made contact and Squall began sucking on the big pulse in the side of his neck. Cloud grabbed Squall's chin and pulled him away slowly and somewhat reluctantly. "N-not now… We still have to get to the hospital."

Squall nodded and managed to sit up. "I… Uh, I kind of gave you a hickey…"

Cloud rubbed his neck and smiled half-heartedly. "It's all right…"

He climbed back into his seat and buckled his seatbelt back up. Squall started the car back up and pulled back onto the road, licking his lips in satisfaction. Cloud shook his head and turned the radio on. "Wicked" blared to life and Cloud looked at Squall, an eyebrow raised. "Broadway, Squall? My, my…"

Squall laughed. "It's Laguna's CD. It's actually… I like it."

Cloud smiled. "What's the name of the song?"

"Defying Gravity. It's my favorite. Though Popular's pretty good, too."

Cloud smiled and settled back in his seat. The silence that permeated the car was no longer awkward but a comfortable, content quiet that both boys thoroughly enjoyed. They arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later and Cloud got out of the car quickly. Squall walked with him to the front of the hospital, talking to him softly and reassuringly. Before they entered, Cloud grabbed Squall's hand and gripped tightly. Squall squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled down at him, eliciting a slight smile from the boy in return.

They went inside the ER and approached the desk. Squall spoke for Cloud, who was shaking slightly. "We're here to visit Cari Strife. She was brought in a while ago…"

The woman at the desk nodded and pointed down one of the hallways."She's in Room Four. I think she's awake. Are you family?"

Squall nodded. "This is her son and I'm his boyfriend."

The woman smiled slightly. "Go right ahead. The doctor might be in there already, though."

"All right."

The pair walked down the hallway to the room the nurse had indicated and Cloud went in slowly, obviously worried. His mother was sitting up in the bed and a tall, dark, and rather scary looking man was standing beside her, a chart in his hands. Cloud ran over to his mother and kissed her on the forehead anxiously. "Mom! Are you all right?"

His mother smiled weakly. "I've been better but Dr. Vayne here has been helping."

Cloud smiled at the doctor. "Thank you. Do you know what happened?"

Vayne nodded. "She was stressed out and the smoking probably didn't help. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm keeping her here tonight and tomorrow so we can run some tests and be absolutely sure that it's not a cranial problem or a cerebral hemorrhage."

Squall, who was lingering in the doorway, came over and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You okay, Cloud?"

Cloud smiled up at the man and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine…"

His mother looked between Cloud and Squall. "Who's this, Cloud?"

"Oh… This is, um, Squall. He's a friend from school. I was… I was over at his house when the hospital called."

His mother smiled slightly. "So this is the boy who's been stealing my little boy away from me. A handsome one, aren't we?"

Squall grinned. "Your mom has good taste, darling."

Cloud glared at Squall. "What did you call me?"

Squall laughed and kissed Cloud on the cheek. "You're so funny, Cloud. No wonder I love you."

Cari brought a hand to her mouth. "Cloud… Are you gay?"

"No! No, of course not! He's just fooling around! He always does this with the people he likes!" He paused and blushed. "Oh God, I mean… He's joking, Mom. You can never take Squall seriously."

Cari raised an eyebrow and Cloud looked down. "He's playing Romeo in the play we're putting on. I promise you I'm not gay, Mom. He's only a friend."

Cari still looked awfully suspicious but accepted what her son said as truth. "All right, then, darling. I'm glad you dropped by. Will you be staying with Squall while I'm in here?"

Cloud looked up at Squall and then back at his mother. "Yes. And… We have school in the morning so… Can I go? Will you be okay?"

Cari smiled softly. "Of course."

Cloud stood up and nodded at Squall. "Let's go."

The boys were turning to leave when Cari spoke suddenly. "What's that on your neck, Cloud?"

Cloud's eyes widened and he looked back at his mother, a saccharine smile playing across his face. "Oh, uh… It's… It's a hickey."

His mother's eyes widened slightly. "Where did you get it?"

Cloud's gaze flickered to squall for a moment and then back to his mother. "Oh… Uh… Zack. He was playing around like he usually does and it just kind of happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh… Yes."

Cari looked at Squall suspiciously. "You had no part in this, Squall?"

Squall grinned. "Of course. I already have a boyfriend. Your son and I are not romantically linked in anyway."

"Well, then, goodbye."

Cloud looked at Squall. "Let's go."

Squall smiled and slid his hand in Cloud's slowly. "All right."

They made their way out of the room and back to Squall's car. Before Cloud could get in the passenger's side, Squall opened the back door and pushed Cloud inside. He sat down beside Cloud and ran a finger over the red mark on Cloud's neck. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to suck that hard."

Cloud smiled. "It's all right…"

They sat in the back of the car for a few moments until Cloud spoke. "Squall… Do you like me?"

Squall looked at Cloud and nodded. "Yes."

"I… I kind of like you, too."

Squall smiled. "I know."

"But I can't kiss you."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Can… Can you have sex with me?"

Cloud looked at Squall for a few moments and nodded slowly. "I don't see why not…"

Squall grinned and unbuttoned Cloud's pants. "Well, then, let's get to it."

* * *

Lemon alert! It's coming next chapter! If you guys can't tell… I really, REALLY like music. But I can't sing. So I live vicariously through my characters, who can sing. That's why Squall was listening to Wicked. Because it's the shiznit. And Zack reminds me of Fiyero. Come on! They're so much alike! R & R, please! 


	14. No Good Deed

**Chapter Th****irteen: No Good Deed**

Cloud looked Squall dead in the eyes and helped the brunette out with getting his pants off. Squall smiled at him and pulled the blonde's boxers down around his ankles. He laughed. "Why, Mr. Strife! Ready, are we?"

Cloud blushed furiously and Squall pressed the boy against the far side of the car, kneeling between his legs and pulling Cloud's t-shirt off quickly. Cloud arched his back slightly and Squall ran his tongue over Cloud's left nipple, stopping only to suck on the small rosebud until it was stiff.

Cloud moaned and buried his hands in Squall's thick hair, guiding the brunette over to his other nipple. Squall clamped down on this one, using his thumb to rub the already hard one furiously. Cloud sighed contentedly as squall began to run his tongue down his chest, licking and exploring every inch of his body.

Suddenly Squall picked Cloud up and moved him so he was sitting on the seat properly and got down on his knees in front of Cloud on the floor of the car, his ass accidentally hitting the radio. The stereo blared to life and "No Good Deed" from Wicked filled the car. Squall smiled as if at a private joke and ran his tongue over Cloud's hard cock from the head to his balls, stopping to take the latter in his mouth and suck on them lightly.

Cloud moaned and arched his back into Squall's mouth, his hands scrabbling at the seat of the car. Squall laughed and moved his mouth back up the top of Cloud's cock smoothly. He took the boy in his mouth down to the root, causing Cloud to cry out loudly, and discovered that the boy squirmed the most when Squall followed his mouth with the tightness a ring of his fingers created. He moved up and down along Cloud's cock, following his mouth with his fingers, and while Cloud was preoccupied by this, he used his other hand to slide two fingers in the boy's ass and scissor slowly.

Cloud screamed at this sudden invasion and grabbed Squall's head, moving the man furiously up and down his member. He finally came, his cum spurting deep into Squall's throat. Squall pulled away, leaving a thin trail of cum on Cloud's cock. The brunette swallowed and looked up at Cloud, his eyes hazy with lust. "Cloud…"

Cloud moaned fiercely. "Shut up and fuck me."

Squall grinned. "Happy to oblige."

He flipped Cloud over on the seat, still stretching the boy's ass out as best as he could. He grabbed a condom and a bottle of lotion out from under the seat and after skillfully protecting himself, he spread the lube over Cloud's tight ass, as well as coated his own cock. He positioned himself at Cloud's entrance and spoke softly. "Relax or it'll hurt more."

Cloud did his best to oblige but found it difficult, what with the prospect of having Squall inside of him making him all hot and tight in his nether-regions. Squall positioned himself at Cloud's entrance, grabbing the boys cock firmly and bringing him back to full arousal. He entered the boy slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

Cloud growled. "I'm a guy, you asshole! Just fuck me!"

Squall laughed and began to move in and out slowly, finally picking up the pace and stroking Cloud's cock along with his thrusts. Cloud cried out every time Squall hit his prostate, finally screaming, "Squall!" when he came, his seed spilling over the brunette's hand abundantly.

Squall came a split second afterwards, yelling something unintelligible and filling Cloud's ass with his cum. He pulled ou and managed to fall against the door of the car, his chest heaving. Cloud rolled over and stared up at the man, his ass seeping cum slowly. "Oh my God, what did we just do?"

Squall smiled and spoke slowly. "I think you know. Jesus, Cloud, you're a natural fuck. I didn't expect that…"

Cloud grinned and wiggled around a little. "Well… You know how flexible we can get."

Squall laughed and handed Cloud a roll of paper towel. "Here. Clean up so we can get home."

Cloud smiled and cleaned himself up, pulling his pants back on but not bothering with his shirt. Squall pulled his own pants back on and climbed into the front seat. "Let's get going. Laguna and Zack are probably wondering what's happened to us."

* * *

I found the title to be deliciously ironic. Yay! They finally had some hot mansex! Two chapters in one day! I'm going to have to keep this pace up! And I've almost got six thousand hits on this story so invite all your friends! XP 


	15. Popular

**Chapter Fourteen: Popular**

The boys got home a little after three in the morning, only to find Laguna asleep on the couch, his arms propped up on the back of the chair and Zack curled up against his chest. Squall glanced at Cloud, who shrugged, and went over, shaking Zack awake. Zack opened his eyes, felt Laguna's skin beneath his head, and sat straight up. He stared at Laguna, eyes wide, and moaned. "Oh my god... I swear to God I didn't fuck your dad, Squall."

Squall laughed. "I really wouldn't care if you did, Zack."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Well… In that case…" Zack leaned forward until his lips ghosted against Laguna's, and Laguna was barely opening his eyes when Zack kissed him all the way, his hands on either side of Laguna's waist as he full on straddled the older man.

Laguna's eyes widened and he grabbed Zack under the arms, lifting the boy off of him swiftly. They stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Laguna spoke. "Why did you do that, Zack?"

Zack blushed. "Because… Doesn't every kid have a crush on their teacher?"

Cloud interjected. "You are pretty hot, Laguna."

Squall nodded. "Yeah. If you weren't my dad…"

Laguna stared at his son, eyes wide. "That's gross!"

There was a knock at the door and Squall looked around. Cloud was talking to Zack earnestly and Laguna was far from decent, so the brunette made his way out to the foyer. He opened the door quickly and smiled at the person standing there. "Kiros! Nice of you to stop by."

Kiros was standing in the doorway, his squad car parked in the driveway although he was dressed in civilian clothes. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand and when Squall opened the door he blushed hotly. "Oh, um… Squall… Is your dad home?"

Squall grinned flirtatiously. "No "Hi, Squall, how are you doing?" That really hurts me, Kiros. We've known each other for like what, ten years?"

"I… I'm sorry… It was rude of me and…"

Laguna pushed Squall out of the way. "He's kidding, K. Come on in."

Kiros mumbled something and followed Laguna into the kitchen. Laguna began looking for a vase to put the flowers in, speaking adoringly. "What encouraged you to drop by?"

Kiros spoke quietly. "I was… I just got off of work and was wondering… Are you free on Friday? I got reservations at a restaurant and was just wondering if you wanted to come with me…"

Laguna leaned over and kissed Kiros on the lips softly. "Of course. I don't see why not…"

Kiros smiled at Laguna. "Thank you…"

"No problem, Kiros. You know… There's something you can do to repay me…"

Kiros looked up at him and smiled slyly. "And what would that be?"

Laguna kissed him again, a little longer. "I do believe you can figure it out."

Kiros slid his arms around Laguna's neck and kissed him as best he could at the awkward angle. Laguna managed to pull Kiros up into a standing position and shoved him against the counter, ravishing the smaller man's mouth and unbuttoning his shirt clumsily. Kiros whimpered and his hands scrambled at the marble countertop. Laguna managed to get Kiros onto the counter and was pawing at him heavily hen squall, intent on getting a bottle of water, walked into the kitchen. Shocked, and slightly embarrassed, at the sight of his dad making out with another man, he walked out of the room as quickly as he could and went back into the living room. Unfortunately, the kitchen had an open entrance and had no door to close and there was no way for the boys to block out the noises emitting from the kitchen.

Kiros proved to be quite vocal and spent most of the 'sexcapade' screaming and yelling at Laguna. None of the boys could understand how they could be so active right before the crack of dawn and ended up spending most of the next thirty minutes playing cards and trying to block out the noises issuing from the kitchen.

They finally curled up on the couch, Zack on one side of Squall and Cloud pressed tight on the other side. Squall wrapped his arms around the blonde, burying his face in the blonde spikes and breathing deeply. Zack spoke suddenly. "What happened between you two?"

Cloud's whole body went stiff and Squall spoke quietly. "Um…"

"You guys didn't…? Did you..?"

Cloud sighed. "Yes…"

"Did you kiss?"

"No."

Zack spoke dubiously. "But you had sex?"

"Yeah, but we didn't kiss."

Zack laughed. "You're something else, Cloud."

Cloud wriggled around against Squall. "I know."

Squall groaned. "Stop that, Cloud. You're making me hot…"

"I know. I can feel it."

Zack kissed the back of Squall's neck and slid his hand around the brunette, running it across Cloud's chest slowly. "I wouldn't mind helping you two out with that…"

Squall shook his head. "No way. We've still got school in a couple of hours."

They were almost asleep when Zack's phone went off loudly. It was blaring Paradise by the Dashboard Light by Meatloaf and the black-haired youth sat up straight, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and staring at his phone blankly. Squall looked at him. "Are you going to answer it?"

"That song only plays when Sephi phones…"

Cloud rolled over. "Then answer it. Why are you hesitating?"

Zack answered the phone quickly, putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Zack?"

"It's me."

Sephiroth sounded audibly relieved. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"God…" He stopped talking and fell silent.

Zack looked confused. "About God? I… I thought you weren't religious, Sephi.""I'm not. I just don't know how to say this…"

"How to say what?"

Sephiroth sighed and there was the audible sound of his brothers urging him on in the background. "Fuck… I… I think I'm in love with you."

Zack screamed and Sephiroth spoke loudly. "Are you all right?"

"Are you friggin' kidding me?"

"N-no…"

"Sephi… I fucking love you, too!"

There was a shocked silence on the other side of the phone and Sephiroth finally spoke softly. "Do you… Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Zack looked at Cloud, who nodded, and burst into tears. "Jesus, Seph… I… Yes…"

Sephiroth made a noise of triumph on the other end and Kadaj yelled something in Italian. Sephiroth spoke quickly, his voice happier than either Cloud or Zack had heard it in years. "Thanks, Zack. Will I see you at school today?"

"I think I'm going to take the day off…"

"Then I'll be over after school. Goodbye… I love you…"

"I... I love you, too."

They hung up and Zack yelled loudly. "Oh my god! Sephi likes me? What… What do I do?"

Cloud laughed and Squall kissed Zack on the forehead. "First thing we need to do is get to sleep. Love you guys, but I'm tired."

Cloud buried his face in Squall's chest and murmured, "Hold me, Squall…"

"Gladly."

Zack did the same thing as Cloud and Squall wrapped his arms around the both of them, resting his head on the back of the couch. There was nothing that could match this feeling…

* * *

Anybody catch the Veggie Tales reference? Thought so. I am in love with Torchwood! I was before but now I have a better reason! I was watching "Captain Jack Harkness" and my father comes downstairs so I pause it. And guess what I pause it on? The two Jack's about to kiss. So my dad looks at the screen and was kinda like, "So he can't die because he's gay?" And I was all like, "Well, Doctor Who actually brought him back from the dead." So my father was like, "Did he die from syphilis?" And that was pretty much it. 


	16. Hurts So Good

**Chapter Fifteen**

Laguna stayed home the next day with Kiros, hashing out what they were going to do. Squall and Cloud went to school, however, losing Zack after about five minutes to Sephiroth. They met up with each other out front and were immediately locked at the lips, practically falling on the ground. Well, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but they did drop back on the steps of the school until an assistant principal came up and dragged them off of each other.

Cloud laughed at them and grabbed Squall's hand dragging him into a kiss. Squall's eyes widened and he grinned when they pulled apart. "I love you…"

They went to class and Seifer walked up to Sephiroth. He managed to pull him away from Zack for a moment and grinned. "Want to make fifty bucks?"

Sephiroth looked Seifer up and down and shrugged. "Where do you want to do it?"

Seifer blinked and then cocked his head to one side. "What? No! Not that! I need you to help me get Squall and Cloud to break up."

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. "How?"

Seifer relayed his plan and Sephiroth smiled. "Sounds deliciously vengeful. Count me in."

Seifer grinned. "All right. See you after school, then?"

Sephiroth nodded and ruffled Seifer's hair before going back to Zack, who blinked. "What was that all about?"

Sephiroth shook his head, smirking. "Nothing."

Squall and Seifer had sixth period together and Seifer managed to get Squall to stay a little late. It was Biology II and they were in the science department of the school, which was relatively deserted after school. Seifer had spilled hydrochloric acid on one of the tables and the teacher had left them rather than help out. They got it cleaned up and Seifer leaned against one of the tables, watching Squall with an odd expression in his eyes.

Squall turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

Seifer smirked and gestured for Squall to come closer. Squall took a step forward and cocked his head to one side. "What do you want, sleazebag?"

Seifer grinned and grabbed Squall by the collar, pulling the brunette in between his legs and yanking him into a deep kiss. Squall's eyes widened and he tried to push back but Seifer had a very tight grip on his shirt. Squall, trying to remain faithful to Cloud, broke the kiss and began wriggling out of his shirt. He was shirtless when Cloud's voice came from the doorway. "S-Squall?"

Squall looked at his boyfriend, who was standing with Sephiroth just inside the room. Squall looked at Seifer, who was flushed and had ripped open his shirt a good ways, and then down at himself, his lips red from kissing, his shirt off all the way. He stared at Cloud and shook his head. "No… No, baby, this isn't what it looks like…. He forced himself on me!"

Cloud burst into aggravated tears and ran away from the room, sobbing. Squall hit Seifer, closed fist, across the face and ran after his boyfriend. Sephiroth walked over to Seifer and offered him his hand, shaking his head. "Nice try, love."

Squall caught up with Cloud and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and not bothering to cover up his chest, even though he had already drawn a crowd. "Please… Cloud, believe me…"

Cloud glared at him and drew himself up to his full height. "Why should I?" He looked crushed, hurt, confused. "You cheat on me with him the day after we have sex? How convenient. You were just keeping me around so you can brag about taking a virgin!"

Squall stared at him and then put his hands on his hips. "You think I was only fucking you in order to _brag_?"

Cloud nodded, angry at his boyfriend. "Yes, you whore! You've bedded all my friends, it was only a matter of time before you fucked me!"

Squall turned on his heel. "Then I don't want to see you again!" He ran off, leaving Cloud in the middle of the hallway, crying.


End file.
